Loh? Kok Gitu?
by Raawrrr
Summary: Sampai sekarang, Ino belum bisa move-on dari pacarnya yang dulu. Dengan modal nekat, Ino mengajak sang mantan untuk bertemu. Tapi saat mereka sudah bertemu... kok malah gitu. / AU! / For #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #4


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Humor?**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **For** **#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #4**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Ino terus saja menatap potret seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Senyum sedih terlukis pada wajahnya.

"Aaaaa!" Dan sedetik kemudian Ino berteriak gusar seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal berbentuk kodok.

"Kapan aku bisa _move-on_ kalau begini terus."

Dengan modal nekat, Ino mengetikkan sebuah pesan yang ditujukan kepada mantan terindahnya.

 **To: Mantan Terindah.**

 **D-dei-kun, bisa kita b-bertemu hari ini di** _ **cafe**_ **biasa?**

 _Sent!_

Ino kembali membaca pesan yang baru saja ia kirim.

 _Najez._ Kok ia terbata begitu sih. Padahal itu dalam pesan, bung! Hanya ketikan, bukan ngomong langsung!

 _Drrt. Drrt._

 _1 Message Received._

 **From: Mantan Terindah.**

 **Oke. Aku tunggu jam sekian di cafe sekian, ya.**

Dan Ino pun senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" Adalah sebuah sapaan yang terdengar oleh gendang telinga Ino saat dirinya memasuki _cafe_ sekian.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok berambut pirang panjang yang hampir seperti dirinya. Meskipun warna rambutnya lebih pucat, sih.

"Ah— Dei-kun!" sapanya saat menemukan di mana sosok yang tengah ia cari.

Deidara, duduk di salah satu bangku pojok dekat jendela. Mukanya yang awalnya tertutup oleh daftar menu kini terlihat jelas.

Membuat Ino sukses melongo di tempat dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ino- _cyiin?_ "

Mata Ino berkedip tak percaya. Kok gitu...

"Ino- _cyiin,_ kenapa un?"

Deidara. Berbulu mata lentik. Polesan _blush on_ tipis terlihat pada kedua pipinya. Bibirnya dilapisi oleh _lip-balm_.

Memakai _tank top_ hitam yang dilapisi dengan _cardigan_ berwarna abu-abu.

Lalu... _hot pants_ hitam.

Dan, untungnya Deidara tidak memakai _high heels._ Ia memakai flat shoes putih berpita.

ASTAGA KENAPA DEIDARA SANG MANTAN TERINDAH LEBIH CANTIK DARINYA?

— Ehm.

KENAPA DEIDARA TERLIHAT SEPERTI... b-ba-ban-banci?

"D-dei-kun?"

"Ya? Ino- _cyiin_ , _yey_ gak apa-apa, un?"

Dan dapat Ino lihat bahwa Deidara juga cukup tidak nyaman berlaku begitu.

Segera Ino menarik Deidara keluar dari _cafe_ sekian tanpa memesan apapun.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Dei-da-ra!"

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di pinggir danau, tak ada siapapun lagi di sana selain mereka berdua.

"Dei, kau— err, jadi banci?"

Seketika Deidara mendelik, "Tentu saja tidak, un!"

"Lalu... itu?" Ino menunjuk gaya Deidara. Deidara menghela napas gusar.

"Hh— ini karena saran dari Sasori dan Itachi, un. Mereka berdua bilang bahwa kau sampai sekarang belum _move-on_ dariku."

Ino tertegun. Ternyata Deidara sudah tahu, ya?

"Mereka juga bilang, jika aku membuatmu _ilfeel_ dengan menjadi banci, maka kau akan cepat _move-on_ dariku un."

Jadi, Deidara berbuat begini demi dirinya juga, ya?

Mau tak mau Ino tersenyum lembut. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangannya, dan memberikannya pada Deidara.

Tisu basah.

"Hapus _make-up_ tipismu pakai itu."

Dan Deidara menurut. Ngomong-ngomong sedari tadi juga tangannya sudah gatal untuk menghapus _make up_ sialan itu dari wajahnya.

"Terimakasih karena mau berbuat sejauh ini demi diriku. Jangan khawatir, aku akan berusaha untuk _move-on_ kok. T-tapi—"

Deidara menatap Ino. Menunggu kelanjutan perkataan si pirang pucat.

"B-bisakah kita dekat kembali? Maksudku, sebagai sahabat atau... adik dan kakak?"

"Tentu, un! Menjadi mantan bukan berarti menjadi musuh, 'kan?"

Ino tersenyum lebar, "Iya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino, kau mau membantuku 'memberikan terimakasih' pada Sasori dan Itachi?"

"Ah— 'terimakasih', ya? Ufufu."

Dan seringaian jahil pun muncul pada bibir masing-masing.

Nan jauh di sana, Sasori dan Itachi tiba-tiba saja merinding.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Maafkan saya karena membuat Deidara seperti itu.**

 **Tolong jangan cabuli saya. :""""V**


End file.
